01152088 EOD Yankee
Happy New Year 2017! (On the date of Coming of Age in Japan) '188 [''RK] [AY] Bu Br NH and MN' AY: You can run around the hallways all you want Ren, there's a locked door anywhere you go and you can't hack what doesn't have circuitry. RK: And you have to explain yourself still, as if I didn't know that. AY: You might as well get shot, because a death by my hand isn't going to be quick. Not for you. MN: What's her issue. RK: A team of mental instabilities. She's the psychopath. AY: Ok...? RK: The post-traumatically stressed. Bu: Yeah, and? RK: The one lost on brain cells. Br: I can be smart when I want to! RK: Stop interrupting, rude. The last one is the multiple personality inflicted. AY: Ok we get it, you and the martian going through the hero film reel. RK: You don't realize what'll become of you. AY: I do, I'll fend off the UN and NATO whatevers with my railguns, kill you, and continue to live on this island as President until I die. RK: You control these people, you don't rule them. Josef and Kim would be envious of you. AY: It's just you two, do you really think you can stop me? Bu: She cut our money, law enforcement protection, railgun artillery progress, imports and exports, and even our diplomatic status. We're already just a body without limbs. AY: So? We'll just take it back. Br: She destroyed my prototype and left me with the painful memories of just staring at my prototype blueprints. It hurts, Aki. I worked so hard on it. AY: Why does this even matter, you can build a new one! Bu: She managed to eliminate all of our assets without killing them, we're seriously cut off. AY: I get it! So let's take care of this and finish them! I don't really believe in last words all that much, so make it count I guess? : ''RK holds MN by the wrist and lifts her arm up, making her hand into a fist as she brings it back down MN: What happened. RK: Time is frozen, we need to move. MN: Fine. RK: Might just leave this for them, takes care of our issue at hand. : RK seemingly shoots electricity onto the walls around AY Bu Br and NH MN: What do you suppose that does. RK: Shock them unconcious, Aki longer than the others. Nate the least. MN: Why doesn't he talk. RK: Confirm to me that it works in a few moments as time is released, while I find something to throw at the door. MN: Sure. : Time is released MN: Shocking. RK: Right. Move! MN: Did you really move the Elephant's Foot to the Argent Tower. RK: No, it's not possible to relocate. Pure radioactive stone, I can't even be in its proximity. Playing upon the fear of others is a skeleton key to the door of their minds. MN: How was Chernobyl. RK: I could live there is I was forced to move from Japan, if my network mask fails me on its .1% chance to, I'll move to Pripyat. MN: Honestly. RK: No, but it's considered. : Footsteps lightly heard nearby : RK turns around, sword drawn AY: What the actual fuck. You have to be kidding me. RK: My perception of time is sped down as I'm about to be attacked. True story. AY: You...you blocked a bullet with your sword. RK: I thought you'd have a thick skull to have to shock, so I was already prepared. AY: You can't be human. RK: More human than a monster. NH: Wow, roast. Aki, need some ice for that burn? MN: I thought you said it would work. RK: It did. I didn't tell you for how long I wanted it to. : Br and Bu run in, charging at RK : RK uses Windblast at the two Br: Talk about having a blast. Bu: Shut up, dude. RK: What all you stubborn creatures don't realize is the true meaning of what you do. Stop to think, what the true impact of killing someone is. What it's like to be greedy, or selfless. What your every action says about you. If you don't care, that's the people I kill. The people that don't care. I spared your greatest allies and assets to do what I did when I fought on the ARK. To prove a point. Find it out, and you could be granted enlightenment. AY: What do you know about anything I do. : At this point, Bu and Br and are now frozen in place, NH is possessed and pins AY's limbs and RK grabs AY by the collar RK: I know your bloodline, your story, and what you could be. What I need you to see is what I saw, what you could be. The reason for suffering is desire. You desire a lot. Sex, drugs, alcohol, money, cars, aircraft, and superiority. I have seen things and been places you'll be too aloof to even find a motivation to visit, but you'd only kill everyone without personal concequence, as that is what a sociopath is. Exclusion Zone, across the globe in The Great War, post-ZED infested mainland Europe, the now sunken ARK during its Civil War, the planet Mars, and even the Void and Hell itself. The Void we all live around. The Hell we all will go to. I know the doubts that plague you, and this time the master has tricks up her sleeve. Although the warrior's greatest weapon is patience, welcome adversity. Adversity is the stone that sharpens the blade of patience. You spend money, you make money, in time you may achieve the goals you set for yourself, but if you desire them to be achieved then remember. Desire is the root of suffering. You will suffer! AY: Nate, let me go! Boneheads, warm up and help me out! RK: What I came here for is not looking for more technology to hinder you with, but to draw you out. You may think you're in control, but I pull your strings. I've been controlling you more than you have these people as a dictator, without you realizing it. And now, your friends control you too. Your closest allies. : NH's possession wears off, Br and Bu are thawed and AY is fully released NH: I want to go home now. Br: You and me both. NH: God, I...the visions. AY: What visions, what? NH: I...I killed her, oh god. RK: You didn't, she's waiting for you to return. And never leave again. NH: Get me out of here! AY: N-Nate? NH: Leave me alone! Bu: Nate, buddy, what's wrong? NH: Ren, take me back to Germany! RK: Soon. NH: Oh my god, thank you. Br: This is so stupid, I don't even care. I just want to check on my weed farm. Can I go? RK: You may. Br: Catch ya around, Aki! AY: Alex, wait. Bu: What's going on? RK: Your party is dismantling. Control, diminishing. It doesn't have to be about possessions, Aki. It's about harmony. Bu: And what do you know? RK: You're next. Bu: No way, I can't leave her side. She respects me. The only person that does! RK: You only work with respectable figures, yes? Bu: Yeah, I do. RK: You work with me, doesn't that make me respectable? AY: You've been working with her? Bu: No, I, well...yes, I have. AY: Traitor. How could you? For all I knew, you could have fed her secrets! RK: He did. Bu: I did not! RK: He did, but he didn't do it directly. AY: Go away, get out of here! Go do your gay biker fag shit with your dumb brother! Bu: But I- AY: Leave! Bu: Are you sure? AY: Yes, go. Bu: Ok. RK: Now, it's you and I. And Labs. MN: How long was this planned for. RK: Nothing is planned more than the initial intentions. Situational control is not achieved from recklessness, but training the wits to be as sharp as a five body sword. MN: Is your sword a five body sword. RK: Yes. AY: Why are you doing this? Turning my friends against me, and me against my friends. MN: Well. RK: Your first step to a new life. You admitted you set yourself against your friends, instead of the entirety of the blame on them. AY Yeah, I mean that is what I did. RK: Good, you already sound healthier. AY: Please answer me. RK: If you wish to remain a leader of a nation, you have to be suited correctly. All you need is a tailor to be fitted, and I volunteered to be your tailor. What I teach you, is what the Buddha and the Bushido teach me. An intelligent student never stops learning. Open to discord, but not plagued by it. AY: What do you want. With the picking off of my resources and ruining my social life. RK: Harmony. AY: What do I do now. RK: Labs, come. Anywhere interesting you'd like to me to take you to explore? MN: You mentioned visiting Pripyat, that sounds interesting. AY: Wait, Ren! : RK turns to AY RK: Good hunting, Stalker. : end Category:Bypassed Files